Some embodiments described herein relate generally to networking, and, in particular, to a route selection within a network.
Some known network protocols allow routers to exchange forwarding-state and/or routing infoiination. When updated forwarding-state and/or routing information is received at a router, the router can update and/or store the information in a routing table. Routers exchanging forwarding-state and/or routing information using such known network protocols typically overwrite forwarding-state and/or routing information associated with a particular device if the forwarding-state and/or routing information was received prior to other forwarding-state and/or routing information. Accordingly, such devices use the last and/or most recently received forwarding-state and/or routing information to determine how to route data packets within the network. Depending on processing delays, route suppression and/or other factors, the last and/or most recently received routing information might not be the correct routing information. Accordingly, a need exists for a method to update routing information to ensure that the correct routing information is stored within the routing tables of the routers of a network.